Jealousy
by Pikaskye
Summary: Lucy makes an evil plan on the beach, and the boy's aren't liking it. Rated T, just in case. [one-shot]


**Here's another story for you guys! I've been wanting to do a summer vacation fic for awhile now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ya ha!"

Natsu watched from the sidelines as Lucy, clad in a pink bikini, jumped into the sparkling water of the ocean, grinning when he saw how much fun she was already having. Wrapping Igneel's scarf around his forehead, making his pink, spiky hair stick up, he jumped off of the cliff after her, tucking in his legs and cannon balling into the water, spraying the female Celestial Spirit mage. "Hey!" she cried, lifting her hands up to protect herself.

He let his legs drop from underneath him, falling into the water, and then let out a big Breath attack without letting out fire, spraying her with a tiny wave. An Ice and Requip mage followed at that moment, before the Celestial Spirit mage could make a move, dousing both of them with water.

Lucy's face turned irritated. _Nobody_ splashed her with water and got away with it. "Two against one, I'm with Natsu!" Lucy cried, going around Gray and Erza to join him. They all knew what that meant.

"Splash fight!" Gray hollered. The four started splattering each other with water, and then someone brought Magic into the fight. Sea empress armour was used, half-frozen ice lances were thrown, and underwater breath attacks were blown, until Lucy had finally had enough when Gray shot a lance in her face and brought out Aquarius.

Without the mermaid spirit coming out, a giant wave came out from the key, dousing everyone, including the Master, thoroughly and blasting them back. "Glub glub glub!" even Erza was swept up in the tide. The guys finally decided that the girls were crazy and went to rest up on the beach, Natsu quickly drying off with his raised heat and Gray not at all minding the water.

* * *

"Oh, Juvia wonders how Gray-sama will like her new swim outfit." The pale blue haired girl, watching the four people splashing each other out by the bay, asked herself. Juvia looked down at the out-right embarrassing swimsuit she was wearing, a scantily clad blue and purple miniskirt and bikini halter top, hoping that her newest effort to seduce Gray would work. She tried showing her like-ing-ness to him, making his favourite foods and leaving them on his front step in the mornings, helping him out, being VERY nice to him, but all her efforts didn't seem to be doing that much, so she would try a new way.

Seduction.

Looking down at the swimsuit, then looking at the two boys, particularly the dark-haired one on the beach, she grabbed her guts and started walking towards them. She ignored the ogling looks other men gave to her, looks that implied very bad things. But the Water mage brushed them off, stomping towards the dark-haired Ice mage not too far away from her.

"Hey, what's your name?" Juvia looked up at the man blocking her way. He was bald, with beady dark eyes and a slight pot-belly, wearing a grey swimsuit. Some of his flesh hung over the waist band of his bathing costume, making Juvia mentally shudder. He was the only one gutsy, [or horny] enough to actually go up to the pretty blue-haired woman.

"Juvia." The girl said it simply, wanting to get the conversation over quickly, knowing how perverted men got sometimes. She only wanted to get past him.

The man leaned in, almost face-to-face with Juvia. "That's a pretty name," he drawled. "My name's Mike." Juvia stepped back, uncomfortable now at the proximity of the over-weight man. Suddenly she felt an arm slung across her shoulder.

"Hey Juvia!" her beloved Gray said, smiling next to her. "I just noticed you there. How about you join us at the towels?" the older man hesitated, in a small staring competition with the Ice mage, narrowed his eyes, huffed, and then moved on past her.

"Gray-sama!" she cried, hugging him around the neck fiercely. He stepped back at the assault, but gently unwound her from his neck.

The seduction plan was gone from her mind now, but Gray caught himself staring at what Juvia was dressed in, flushing a bit. _Did she _have_ to show so much skin?_ The Ice mage took her hand, a bit roughly, and dragged her to where Natsu and a strangely clad man were waiting.

"Who's this?" he asked, sitting down, Juvia following next to him. The buff man was wearing regular navy blue swim shorts, normal, but his face was covered by cloth, only showing his dark eyes.

"It's Jellal." Gray fell over, spluttering, but Juvia helped him up.

"Jellal!" he hissed loudly. The man covered his face with his hand.

"Not so loud!" the rogue cried softly. "Look, I left Meredy and Ultear behind. An escaped criminal deserves some freedom and R and R, doesn't he?"

"Could you at least find a different way to disguise yourself? I mean, you look ridiculous! What if that head dress of yours fell off! I am not being sent to prison because of your lack of good disguises." He claimed, crossing his arms across his chest. Jellal chuckled at the younger dark-haired boy.

Natsu leaned back on his hands, legs outstretched. "It's because you want to see Erza in a bathing suit, don't you?" Gray, even through the folds of Jellal's head dress, could see the man turn bright red. He stuttered for a moment, too shocked to even reply. The Fire Dragon Slayer glanced over the beet-red Jellal and grinned. "I'm not a total idiot you know. And besides, Happy told me what 'happened' between you two. Fiancée... nice one, you idiot." Jellal punched his face into the sand.

"That's totally— yeah it's true." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, looking over at the Scarlet knight splashing Lucy in the water. The boys followed his gaze and grinned, looking nothing alike, but for a split second nervously reminding Jellal of twins.

"Juvia thinks you two are so cute as a couple, Jellal-san!" the three turned around, where the forgotten Juvia was listening to the conversation, eventually piping up. Natsu and Gray smiled, showing off all their teeth, at the rogue's face.

Juvia, not noticing the awkwardness of the situation, got up and went to play in the water with Lucy and Erza. Jellal turned back to the two hollering boys behind him, annoyed. He knew exactly how to get them back.

"Fine, I'll admit that I came here to see Erza in a swimsuit when you'll admit that you guys came here to see Lucy and Juvia." The boys turned the colour of Titania's hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Gray's eyebrows furrowed together. "Now wait a sec. We just noticed Juvia here. I couldn't have come to see her in her swimsuit if I didn't know she was gonna come."

Jellal smirked. "Okay, I'll admit that I came to see Titania in a swimsuit, if Natsu admits he came to see Lucy in a swimsuit also, and when you saw the man flirting with Juvia, you were jealous." The Ice mage and Fire Dragon Slayer spluttered. Sure, they both thought, they possibly might have had crushes, but it wasn't like they were gonna admit it!

"No, I saved _a partner_ from the greedy hands of a pervert." Gray said.

"And hell no, I do not like Lucy." Natsu denied, looking away and closing his eyes tightly.

Jellal grinned at their lightly flushing faces. "Right. Of course. I'll drop the matter right away, Lovebirds."

The Fire Dragon Slayer opened an onyx eye accusingly. "Do you want to die?" Gray, for once agreeing with Pinky, started up his magic, causing the temperature to drop suddenly. One side of Jellal was hot, and the other cold.

"Fine, fine." He held him hands up, and then pointed to the bay. "Should I mention that Lucy and Juvia's flirting with two buff men over there?"

The Natsu's eyes swiveled towards the water, where Lucy and Juvia had started up conversation with two buff men with blonde and brown hair and incredibly good looks. They felt a flash of...

Natsu? Gray? Is that..? Jealousy?

* * *

Since Juvia had come into the water fight, everything had gotten too extreme for Lucy. Since Aquarius couldn't be called anymore, she could only call Aries to protect her from the giant waves the Water and Requip mage sent to each other.

"Juvia, you may be a Water mage, but I'm not one for giving up or losing!" Erza cried on one end of the battlefield, dressed in her Sea Empress Armour.

"Juvia will not lose in Juvia's own turf!" the blue-haired woman declared, sending another blast at the Knight. Erza blocked it with the flat of her sword, and returned another watery attack towards the Water woman.

"Help me!" Lucy whimpered, trying to get to safety. She ducked behind Aries, who had created a, now soaking, barrier around the two. Attacks were sometimes deflected towards her, but as long as she remained quiet she—

"Lucy-san is still here, Erza. Juvia and Erza-san should go get her! Lucy-san is not wet enough!" The Celestial mage's eyes widened as she was blasted back, the mound of cotton on top of her doing nothing to protect her. Aries faded back into the Spirit World.

"Okay, Okay, I— glub, glub! – surrender!" Almost instantly the water blast stopped. Untangling herself from the wool, Lucy stood up. "Okay, we're cool, I... what are you guy's looking at?" The bluenette and scarlet in front of her had very red faces. She looked down.

"Eiee!" she cried, instantly falling back in the water. She lost the top of her swimsuit! Luckily, she wasn't facing the beach where most of the male population was, but she was sure she saw some men collapse in the water from nosebleeds!

Juvia blushed. "Um... Lucy-san? Lucy had lost..."

"I know!" the blonde snapped. She turned back to the mound of cotton and started to search through it. "It must be here somewhere!" without lifting herself from the water she tried finding her swimsuit. Juvia and Erza followed behind her.

"Why can't you just call Virgo and ask her to get new clothes?" Erza asked.

"Because that's my favourite swimsuit!" it was a pink and yellow bikini with a star design on it, and now she was slightly disappointed in her choice of colour. Who knew that this was going to happen? The pink would match perfectly with Aries' wool!

"Let me help." Erza let her blade cut layers of the mound, a little at a time, so they eventually found the top part of Lucy's bikini. She put it back on, relieved.

"Thanks. So, now what are we gonna do?" Lucy asked, standing up.

Juvia glanced at the male Fairies on the beach, unsure. Erza continued looking at Lucy, whose eyes brightened suddenly. She gave the scarlet a sly grin. "Since we're all in the 'top of our times,' who wants to go flirt with some guys?"

Erza and Juvia both turned red. "Uh, Juvia can't do that. Lucy-san knows Juvia has a crush on Gray."

"Well, Juvia also remembers that the best way to get a guy is to make him jealous." Lucy twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger. Juvia swallowed; she had never seen her friend like this!

"R-Really?"

"Well, if Gray sees you flirting with another guy, he will get jealous." Lucy pointed out. "Guys that hang out with girls can't stand seeing them with other guys."

The water-woman smiled. "Juvia's in."

Erza frowned. "What about you Lucy? Do you want to get Natsu jealous?" The celestial mage spluttered.

"Uh, no. Me like Natsu? He's an idiot!" of course not, no, that would NEVEREVEREVER happen, in his dreams... yeah, maybe a little bit...

Erza smiled knowingly. "Well, Jellal's not here," she didn't notice the strangely clad man on the beach, "and I prefer not flirting with other men." Lucy shrugged, whatever.

"Lucy! Juvia! Erza!" the named girls spun around to see Eve and Hibiki, of all people, stride towards them in the water. The girls smiled at the blonde and brunet, members of the Blue Pegasus guild.

It took a second to make up a plan. "Hey!" Lucy called. "Nice to see you two!" Inside, she was grinning. _This was perfect!_

"Hello, Hibiki and Eve-san. Where is Ren?" Juvia asked. Usually the dark-haired male was with them, making the hottest looking Trimen around, but so far, he was nowhere to be seen.

"He had a date with Sherry." Hibiki explained. "So what are you girls doing out here at the beach?"

Lucy frowned innocently. "Well, we finished our water fight, but we weren't sure what to do next. Do you guys want to join us for Freezies?" The boys nodded, smiling with sparkling white teeth, but suddenly both men got a tic in their eyes. The girls chose to ignore it.

"Ah, we sure could get s-some Freezies with you l-lovely ladies." What the girls didn't know was that the water around Eve and Hibiki's leg's were freezing temperature or boiling hot, but they caught their odd behaviour.

"Sure." Lucy smiled seductively, taking Juvia's arm, hooking it with hers, and bring her along with the men.

Far behind them in the water, Gray and Natsu scowled. Their super cooling/heating the water plan didn't work, and now their... partners, [they chose their words carefully,] were going to hang out with those freaks. "Plan B." Gray said. Natsu agreed.

* * *

After the new group stopped at the Frozen Lemonade stand and finished their Freezies, they discussed about what they should do. "What about we play volleyball?" Juvia suggested.

Nobody argued, so the men reserved a volleyball court and teamed up with the girls. Hibiki and Lucy were together, and on the other side were Juvia and Eve. Lucy served, and Juvia bounced it back, wincing at the stinging sensation on her arms, but smiling nothingless when the ball touched the sand and she scored a point. She and her teammate high-fived.

From the shadows, two certain Fire and Ice mages watched the game from a distance, Natsu scowling when Juvia landed a point on Lucy, Gray feeling oddly triumphant. Getting their... friends back could wait.

"I'll bet 5,000J that Lucy will win."

"Juvia's Queen of the Beach. Make it 10, and I'm in."

"Deal."

The Dragon Slayer whooped when Lucy's hit flew past Eve and landed in the sand. "Point for me!" Gray growled.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's enough." Lucy said. Her forearms were red and beginning to sting whenever she hit the ball back. Everyone tallied up their points.

"Five, ten, fifteen... We win, Lucy!" Lucy's team won, and in the background, Natsu whooped. Gray grudgingly handed him 10,000J. Lucy and Hibiki high-fived each other.

The sun was beginning to set. "What about we go watch the sunset together?" Eve suggested. Taking Juvia gently by the arm, they went to go sit on the beach, Hibiki and Lucy following.

"Ah." Lucy watched the orange-pink sky ad low hanging clouds. It was a perfect sunset tonight. The light colours reminded her of Natsu's hair... she shook her head. _Stop thinking about him_, she scolded herself. Hibiki inched his hand closer to Lucy's thigh, and suddenly was resting around her waist. She yelped, all thoughts of the Dragon Slayer gone.

"Oh, is this okay Luce?" the named girl felt a flash of irritation that Hibiki was using _Natsu's nickname_ for her, but she answered back sweetly.

"No, it's fine." She rested her head on his chest. It did feel good, she had to—

"Lucyyyyyy!" "Juviaaaaa!" the girls looked up, where Natsu and Gray were running towards them. Lucy smiled at the two idiots. What took them so long?

He men ran up to the group, panting slightly. "Oi, get off our friends. It's almost time to go."

Juvia sent a knowing wink towards Lucy, and the blonde smiled back. Their plan worked. Suddenly the sand below their feet scorched. "Yeow!" the four jumped up on their feet quickly, glaring at Natsu, who was the cause of the burning earth.

"Come on! We said get up!" Lucy kicked him into the sand.

"We are up, you idiot!" she kicked him one more time. "You don't need to burn us standing."

"Well, it's been a pleasure." Hibiki kissed the back of Lucy's hand, making the girl blush and Natsu turning more of an angry red on the ground.

"Yes, if you ever want to spend your time again with lowly men like us, please call." Eve smiled at Juvia.

The two blushed, and the sand beneath Hibiki's and Eve's feet heated up again. They tried not to yelp. In the background, The Fire and Ice mages were cracking their knuckles, so with a quick 'farewell,' the two Trimen left.

Natsu slung his arm over a complaining Lucy's shoulder and Gray walked next to Juvia. Both boy's were proud of their accomplishments.

* * *

Hibiki and Eve, as soon as they were finished drying up and getting dressed, spun around to find FairyTail's one and only match-maker behind them, smiling sweetly. "Did it go well?" the silver-haired woman asked. They nodded, so the woman took money out from her back pocket and handed it to the two Trimen.

"Thanks for the money, Mira." They took the Jewels from her gently, smiling. "You know how jealous men can get when they see girls with other guys."

* * *

**XD Did I make you guys laugh? Or at least giggle? If you did or want to give out pointers, review!**


End file.
